Nothing Lasts Forever
by exoticfreak
Summary: Claire faces a break up. One-shot. Loosly based on a true story


_A/N - I'm sorry, i've not exacly been writing for a while._

_I found the urge to write this after a break up, a sense of closure i guess. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Hey it's me. Listen. We've had a great 8 months and everything. I'd rather do this in person, but it's not possible at the minute. I'm sorry…Claire. I'll always love you, just not in the same way. It's just… I can't be with you. I'm sorry…"

Voicemail. Claire threw her phone at the wall. Instantly smashing the Samsung touch screen. She'd given Leon everything. She really thought he was the one, her everything. As soon as they were going to leave high school it was there plan to get a place together. They both thought this relationship was different. That this was it, they had found the love of their lives. Everything was completely out of the blue.

Claire crashed to her bed, not even bothering to see if any part of her phone had survived. She instantly broke into streams of tears and sobs, uncontrollably shaking. Never again the cold nights curled up on the couch, them summer nights looking up at the stars, no more heat on them special nights. When she gave him everything, she gave him everything.

He'd already told her the distance was getting to him. Leon went to a different school about 50 mile away. The distance got to her too though. As he thought the distance started to weaken the relationship, Claire thought that it strengthened it, and reminded herself it would all be worth it in the end. Obviously not. Leon was always different from the rest of them. The one who is perfect in everyway, the one you can see a future with. These only made her cry harder. The sound of the door creaking open made her sit up and look over her shoulder. It was Chris.

He ran up to her, taking her in his arms. "Is it that Leon?" Claire cried more aggressively. "C'mon, he's not worth it sis." She wrapper her arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck. She soon fell asleep there and when she awoke she found Chris had also fallen asleep. Brother and sister both lay there, motionlessly. Soon her thoughts concealed her, and once again she started silently crying. She looked over at her wall clock. 2:26am. It didn't look like she was going to get much sleep now, there was also school in the morning. Chris stirred and grumbled a bit as well as slowly starting to move. Claire acted asleep so he wouldn't worry. She sensed him rubbing his eyes and watching her, before he left he gave her hand a quick squeeze. He needed sleep, his job in the S.T.A.R.S involved early mornings and Claire should be the least of his worries.

Claire watched her alarm clock for the rest of the night and when it hit 6:30 she didn't hesitate to punch it. She stumbled out of bed, feeling light headed from the lack of sleep she had had. Thankfully, her phone only sustained a few scratches here and there, and one crack across the screen. When light came on and displayed the wallpaper it only made Claire shaky again. A picture of herself and Leon, happy as can be, Claire wearing her red dress, her hair curled, and Leon wearing his Tux. A love heart between them which Claire had doodled on. It was only taken a few days ago, at one of her friends 16th birthday party. James Bond night or something. Some of her friends were keen to meet Leon as they wouldn't really know him due to the distance. Unbelievable how things can change so quickly.

Stuttering to the bathroom, Claire looked at herself in the mirror. It was visible where her tears had run as of the eyeliner stains. Her recently curled, dark red hair, looked tatty. Even her favourite pyjamas, little shorts and a vest, looked tacky on her for once. The necklace he got her still she wore round her neck. The small love heart pendant glistened in the bathrooms light. She'd never go anywhere without it. She gently fingered the thin chain on it, getting a tighter grip she ripped it off her neck, the clip snapped off and bounced on the floor. All of a sudden Claire felt alone. The pendant in the palm of her hand, she looked at it and clenched her fist around it so tight it felt like she was going to break her own bones. With no control on what she was doing she smashed her hand into the mirror. The glass broke around her face, it all clashed into the sink and around her feet. She felt one or to shards catch her toes. Her fist was still clenched but she soon saw the familiar red leak from in between her fingers and around the necklace. She opened up her hand, the pendant was covered in blood, the silver now red, shining. Thank god Chris wasn't in.

Claire ran downstairs the pendant still in her hand and got the first aid box out. She quickly found the nearest bandage and wrapped in around her hand. She curled up on the ground and put her head in her hands.

_You're so stupid Claire. It's a boy… you love… you can't let go… oh shit… she thought to herself. _

It took time, she was going to be late. She didn't answer the door to her friends, she deleted his number, the pictures, blocked him out of her life right now. She didn't care right now. Yeah she had her GCSEs coming up, but she needed to do this before that.

She was going to the lake her and Leon always went to. Not far from her own house. Raccoon City had a pretty nice lake, flowers, green area, like a park. She took the pendant out of her bag and threw it as hard as she could into the pale blue water. It was going to be a sunny day, hopefully to fill the rain in her life right now. She didn't want an explanation from Leon. Claire just wants to do the 'getting over him' thing as quickly as possible, although she knew it probably wouldn't be possible. Hey, you have to at least try. Her friends would be there for her. She had plenty of them. Everything might sound like the end of the world. She was still only 16 and had the whole life ahead of her. She can't let this get in her way, boys later. Everything would work out in the end. Nothing can last forever. Everything happens for a reason…


End file.
